


The Light Bulb Never Does Get Changed

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: A lazy day when there are chores to be done.





	The Light Bulb Never Does Get Changed

“Mitch?” Auston called. The light was out in the living room and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust enough to make out Mitch sitting on the couch. “Are you okay?” As he walked over he could hear Mitch chewing.

“Yep,” Mitch answered cheerfully. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“You’re sitting in the dark eating crackers.”

“The light was burnt out,” Mitch said with a shrug, the movement indistinct.

“…and the crackers?”

“What? Crackers are delicious!” He paused. “How did you know about the crackers?”

“I could smell them.”

“Oh. That's weird.”

Auston laughed. “I don't think you're one to judge what's weird.” He reached out and ruffled Mitch’s hair.

“You’ve fallen for my clever trap!” Mitch caught his hand and tugged him down onto the couch next to him, pinning him against the back and covering his face with kisses.

“Gahh!” Auston pretended to struggle. “Cracker breath! Somebody save me!”

Mitch’s lips paused against Auston’s jaw then he collapsed against Auston, his forehead resting against Auston’s shoulder as he dissolved into giggles.

Auston grinned and wrapped his arms around Mitch.

“You're ridiculous,” Mitch said fondly once he had stopped laughing.

“It's why you love me,” Auston teased.

“Yep,” Mitch agreed. “One of the reasons anyway.” He snuggled closer with a contented sigh.

Auston rubbed his hand up and down Mitch’s back, focusing on the feeling of Mitch’s heart beating against his in the dark.

“Seriously though,” Mitch said when Auston was almost asleep. “The light really is burnt out, do we have any spares?”


End file.
